Claire's Limousine Ride
by Rubberdu3ky
Summary: Michael never came and smashed his car into Oliver's limousine. Oliver has Claire and might be able to hurt Amelie with her, making it he's possible time to rise to power. What will happen to Claire? Does Oliver win?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking of doing this for awhile now… and I hope it's good!**

**(Squirrels are SCARY)**

Chapter One

_It all freeze-framed for her: Myrnin, bloody and wide-eyed reaching out for her. Pennywell smirking from where he stood by the wreckage of the limo. Claire chocked gasped for breath and tore at the hand holding her throat closed. No good. Her fingernails didn't concern him any more than her heels when she kicked backwards._

"Hush," Oliver chided her, and squeezed harder. "I'd like to say this will hurt me more than you, but that wouldn't be strictly true know would it?" he gave a small laugh

Claire looked towards Myrnin who was running in her direction. Before he could get ten feet in front of her, Pennywell picked up the stake that was lying on the ground and shoved it into his chest. A look of panic crossed his features before he crumbled to the ground.

"Now, Now little Claire don't be frisky" Oliver said with a smirk on his face.

Instead of loosening his hold on Claire so she could speak, he doubled in pressure making her gasp for air. Although nothing would come in. Dark spots started to dance in front of her eyes.

"Your going to make her pass out. Give her some air." Pennywell stated dryly "you do want her to feel the pain. To get Amelie to come, don't you?"

"Of course you idiot." He said glaring at Pennywell , yet loosing his hold on her. She got a few quick gasps in before he applied the pressure, "Go keep watch to make sure no one comes to finds us"

Without answering Pennywell turned around and walked to the end of the street. Every couple of seconds he would turn his head and listen and see if anything was coming.

Claire kicked back at Oliver and scratched at his hand to let go of her throat. She should have listened to Shane when he suggested she should keep a stake with her where ever she went. Tears where brought to her eyes as she thought about Shane; probably waiting by Eve's car for her to come back. But she knew if things went as Oliver planned she would be coming back broken.

Oliver pushed her up against a wall pinning her by the throat. "Know, shall we begin?" he gave a small chuckle and a smirk played on his lips.

**REVIEW PLEASE!! (sorry it was short)**

**If you like it I WILL, put up more chapters soon! :) **

**The next chapter should be more in Claire's head**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back (it's only been a DAY)**

**Thanks for all the reviews I would comment on them but . . . I don't know how to so SORRY!!**

**(I don't own anything… *sigh*) (I like adding . . .)**

_Previously: Oliver pushed her up against a wall pinning her by the throat. "Know, shall we begin?" he gave a small chuckle and a smirk played on his lips. _

Chapter 2

She glared at Oliver, daring him to do anything to her.

"You don't think I would hurt you?" Oliver questioned "Well you my dear must not know me very well and my want to rule" he emphasized it by grabbing her wrist and twisting it so you could hear an audible _CRACK_.

Pain shot across Claire's features as she tried, yet failed to get away from him. Oliver waited until she was calmed down, before he leaned in and whispered "You have know idea how much I am willing to risk to become ruler" he glanced at her eyes making sure she was listening "you are just a small pawn in my way."

Oliver let go of her and watched as she slid down to the floor gasping for breath. She tried talking but it felt like gargling broken glass. She knew that if she attempted to move, Oliver would grab her and possible make it more painful in the long run. But she had to do something; she couldn't just sit here and wait for her impending doom.

In idea shot through her mind, something that could work but if she failed she would be in a harder situation. Her mind made up, Claire looked over at Pennywell and called his name

"What" he stated, clearly bored

"Is Oliver giving you anything for doing this?" she asked faking concern for his well being

"Well . . . " he said losing her eye contact and looking at Oliver "Are you going to give me anything because I am clearly not doing this for free. And before you ask what I want, I want to leave this town with no one coming to drag me back" he stated a fierce glint in his eyes

Oliver turned towards him and the bickering began. While he was distracted Claire reached into her jean pockets looking for anything that would be sharp enough to stab Oliver with. Remembering that she took Michael's pen which he used to sign autographs with and put it in her back pocket, Claire then reached around with her good hand grabbed the pen and jumped up lunging towards Oliver.

**Dum, Dum, Dum**

**What will happen?**

**If you review you will find out!!! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow really only THREE reviews . . . I'm only putting this chapter up for the people who did review! (For the rest of you . . . I can't stop you from reading this but know that I am angry at you for not reviewing *evil glare*)**

_Previously:_ _Claire then reached around with her good hand grabbed the pen and jumped up lunging towards Oliver_

Chapter 3 

Claire knew this wasn't going to be her best day; From Myrnin giving her a "sun burn", Kim befriending Eve and getting close to HER boyfriend, and just plain feeling like crap . . . this was just another thing to add to her already growing list.

Her awesome plan was that she was going to take down Oliver with the pen, attack Pennywell and win even though she had a broken wrist. But in reality, Oliver saw her coming and before she could blink he grabbed her by the throat (again) and slammed her into the wall. She held back her natural reflex which was to claw at his hand but instead decided just to kick him in the shin . . . giving herself a bruise.

Oliver was anger that much was clear "Lets see if Amelie can save you now" he hissed. He grabbed one of her legs and twisted it making it break. With the already broken leg he grabbed at a different location on it and broke it again, he did that five times. Each time Claire gasped out in pain and tried to twist away making the pain double. "Now how does that feel?" he questioned. Claire couldn't answer the pain in her wrist and in her leg made her unable to talk. The sad part was that Claire knew more was coming, Oliver was mad and he wanted to get back at Amelie.

Oliver let go of her throat making Claire wheeze for breath, whimpering anytime she tried to move. Oliver with an evil glint in his eyes put his hands on her chest, placing his thumb where a rib would be. "To bad that your friends won't be here for awhile now" a smirk on his lips "I've had that taken care of" he pushed down on the rib making a perfect break, when he let go the rib was protruding out of her chest. Claire saw dark spots swim across her vision as her breathing became labored. Oliver chuckled highly amused at her reaction. "You don't like it?" he asked "but it hurts doesn't it. So that's all I need for Amelie to come, for you to hurt" making his point Oliver snapped another rib. Oliver snapped two more ribs before Claire started to cough up blood.

Oliver's eyes flashed red and he leaned forward fangs down. "No, No, No can't do that yet can I" Oliver stated "Amelia isn't her yet to watch me suck you dry. The good thing for you dear is that you get to live a little bit longer"

He grabbed her arm that had the broken wrist and tsked at it, like a school teacher would at a miss behaving child. "Know this wont do" he grabbed it and broke her arm with his thumb and fore finger "That's better"

Claire was slowly losing consciousness but before she could total go under she heard a voice scream her name "_CLAIRE!!!"_

**I hope you review!!! :) Especially the ones who didn't review before **

**(The chapters are slowly getting longer) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the REVIEWS, I guess my anger at the people who didn't review last time worked because I got MORE!!! By the way I won't be able to make a new chapter until next Saturday, but after that I should be able to update more often . . . hope you like this chapter**

_Previously:_ _Claire was slowly losing consciousness but before she could total go under she heard a voice scream her name "CLAIRE!!!"_

Chapter 4

Claire didn't lose consciousness for long, a couple of minutes later she woke up to burning sensation in her leg and arm with blood steadily flowing out of her mouth. Claire tried to look around but stopped when stars started to block her vision. What she did see was Shane against the wall next to her head tied up. Shane was staring at something or someone with a panicky expression. She tried to get his attention by talking, but stopped when she couldn't get past the blood in her throat. Luckily Shane looked down at her.

"Hey" he said when he realized she was awake "will get you out of her I swear just hold on" he said in an anxious voice. He looked up at somebody next to her "When should he becoming back?" he asked

"I don't know, probably any second know" a deep voice replied, probably Michael's "But there---"he got cut of short by Oliver's voice

"Trying to escape now are we?" Oliver asked. What does he mean trying to escape? As far as she knew they where both tied up, one with rope and the other with steal. She still didn't know how they got that way. "I told you there was no escaping" he said in a steal hard voice "Well for you attempt of escaping I'm going to have to punish you."

Oliver walked into Claire's line of vision. She didn't know what he was going to do but guessing from Michael's and Shane's protests he was going to hurt her some more.

Oliver grabbed Claire's not broken leg and held it between both of his hands. "Are you both looking?" Oliver questioned looking back and forth between Michael to Shane. They both shook there heads slowly yes. "Good because I would not want little Claire here to get more hurt." He said with a smile, making known that he would like the exact opposite and hurt Claire more.

Oliver twisted Claire's leg until the foot was facing the wrong direction. Claire's body couldn't take anymore pain. Her head started to get light headed and her vision blurred. She felt more blood rise up her throat and started to cough it out. Claire started to cry blooded tears and her body felt like a Hummer was parked on top of it.

"Claire. . . _Claire!!!!" _Shane started to scream her name "Say something anything" she realized Oliver had dropped her by Shane's feet "Shit, shit, shit" he repeated over and over again as he scooted closer to her "We will get you out of here Right Michael" "Michael?", "MICHAEL?!"

"OOOHHH HELL NO!!" Shane said in out right horror.

"Pennywell . . ." Oliver said in a bored tone "grab Shane." Pennywell walked over to Shane and put his two hands on his shoulders. "I didn't plan this but it works" Oliver said.

Claire didn't know what they where talking about or why Shane looked like somebody just ran over his puppy. Before she could think anymore, Michael was by her head with blood red eyes and his fangs down. Oooh she thought, Michael was "thirsty" and with Claire bleeding she was a perfect target. Michael leaned over and bit down on her neck

The last thing she remembered was Pennywell telling Oliver "Don't let him take all the blood or - - -"she blacked out before the sentence was finished.

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**Review and Find Out**.

**I was also thinking that the next chapter should be Shane's prospective from chapter one up to this point. Tell me if you like it. AND I know you all are probably wondering what happened to Myrnin? and is Amelia going to come? Don't worry I have not forgotten about them they will be in the next chapter or the one after that. **


	5. Chapter 5

** SORRY it took so long to update again. . . . . I didn't plan on it, but for the good news I am hoping to get another chapter up by Sunday. Sorry for the wait I caused. But now on with the story!**

Chapter 5

SPOV (Shane's prospective)

Of course Claire goes. She always walks into the most dangerous of situations with no right mind to turn around. She works for vampires with out a care in the world and on top of that she has a crazy boss to deal with who will someday be the death of her. Look at what he did to her just yesterday, gave her a huge "sun burn" and doesn't even apologies for it. I swear one day I'm just going to stake him if he hurts her again, which in reality would most likely happen soon.

"Shane?" asked Michael a quizzical look on his face

"What" I replied absent mindedly looking at the door Pennywell took Claire out of

"Something doesn't seem right with Pennywell taking Claire" he said with a slight frown

"Really you just figured that out?" I said in a sarcastic tone. Because who ever didn't realize that had to have something wrong with their head.

Without waiting for a reply I turned around and started walking back to Eve's car. Kim still had her hand on my arm. I glanced at her and saw her looking at me in a weird way.

"What?" I asked. She gave no reply "Would you mind taking your hand of my arm, I do have a girlfriend you know?" I said in probably wasn't the nicest voice, but hey I was getting agitated while we where wasting are time standing around when we could be helping Claire.

Kim moved her hand, shrugged and looked like it didn't affect her at all. We walked outside into the brisk evening. Kim and I walking out first nether of us talking followed by Michael and Eve holding hands a few steps behind.

When we got to Eve's car Michael stopped and turned towards me

"I'll go get Claire; you get Kim and Eve home and lock the doors. I'll be home as fast as I can." Michael said looking at him with a determined face

"No fucking way, Eve can drive herself and Kim home. You can come with me but I know you are already drained from tonight and need blood" I protested

Eve butted in "I'm not a helpless girl Michael and I'm pretty sure Kim can take on a vampire" Kim chuckled

Before Michael could reply we heard a voice

"No ones going any where" it ended with the click of a gun

We turned around to be faced with Jason. Michael laughed

"Have you forgotten that I am a vampire" he ran forward and grabbed Jason's arm. When he grabbed it Michael's skin started to burn and he jumped back

"What the hell?" he looked down at his arm then back up at Jason. Showing fangs

"I wouldn't do that now Michael" He rolled up his sleeves and there was silver covering his arms. "This was a gift from Oliver and I have it covering my entire body." He said with a smirk.

Jason pointed the gun at Eve

"How have you been Eve?" he asked with a sly grin

"Go away Jason" she said in a shaky voice. We all knew she was a little afraid of her brother, but her brother with a gun was much more terrifying.

"No can do Eve, Oliver has sent me and you don't want to get on his bad side now do you?" He said looking at all of us chuckling

I moved towards Jason trying to take his gun away. But he surprised me and shot and hit Kim in the arm. She screamed and fell on her knees. While Jason was distracted I took the gun out of his hand and had him pinned to the ground. I looked up at Kim and saw her covering up her wound with her hand. Blood was flowing steadily.

"Take Kim to the hospital, Shane and I have Jason. Will get Claire and then come meet you there" Michael said in a tense voice, never taking his eyes off the blood. Eve nodded and helped Kim up and into her car. Then she ran around to the driver's side getting in and racing off down the street.

"Knock Jason out. I'll call the cops to come pick him up" Michael said pulling his eyes away from the car "Hopefully no vampire will drain him" he added with a mad glint to his eyes. I hit Jason over the head with the gun while Michael called the police.

"They will be here in a few minutes" he said "Lets go and get Claire"

**That's it for now. REMBER TO REVIEW**

**By the way do you want me to continue from this point in SPOV or do you want me to go back to Claire's prospective? Don't worry there wont be that long of an update like last time.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_ _The last thing she remembered was Pennywell telling Oliver "Don't let him take all the blood or - - -"she blacked out before the sentence was finished._

Chapter 6

CPOV

Pain. There was so much pain. Pain in her legs, pain in her arms, pain in her chest, and the most pain at her neck. Her neck felt like somebody decided to put a hot iron against it while they increased the temperature every couple of seconds. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Not even a little peep.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. Her mind was a cloud of black. It felt like she wasn't attached to her body at all. She would have thought she was in heaven if it wasn't for the pain.

It was worse then slowly freezing to death when Amelia decided she would bleed to death on Sam's grave. It was worse then Monica pushing her down the stairs. It was even worse then slowly losing blood into a milk carton. This pain made everything unbearable. This pain was a whole new level of torture.

But then something changed. The pain intensified and she could slowly feel something under her. What it was, she could not tell. The pain now covered every inch of her body, that's when she let out a blood curdling scream that shook her entire frame.

She screamed and screamed until she was enveloped in darkness once more. But with the darkness came the pain.

**Sorry this is short. REVIEW**

**I wanted to do something in CPOV while she was unconscious. Next chapter should be longer. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Now on with the story**

_Previously:_ _She screamed and screamed until she was enveloped in darkness once more. But with the darkness came the pain._

Chapter 7

CPOV

It felt like days passed before she finally woke up. When she did wake up she was surprised that there was no pain. She clearly remembers the pain and the overwhelming blackness and now is afraid to go back to sleep or get hit into unconsciousness.

She cracked her eyes open and saw doctors working over her. What surprised her was that she could hear nothing. No shoes walking over the tile floor. No voices asking for different utensils. She needed something, anything to show that she could hear. She looked around and saw a nurse accidently push a glass off the table; it fell on to the ground. She waited for the sound of the glass bouncing off the floor . . . but it never came. She looked around and panicked while she tried to reach her arm to her ear. Maybe she could get the invisible thing trapping her ear, pull it out, and would be able to hear sound again.

The doctors saw that she was awake and they motioned a nurse to come over and sedate her. She panicked. She didn't want to go back into that unbearable darkness. She didn't want to go back where she knew the pain would be waiting for her. So she did the only thing logical. She lashed out and hit at anything that got close to her.

The only problem was that she had no use of her body from the neck down. She thought that she was strapped down to a gunnery; But was surprised when she looked down and saw nothing over her, but a thin white sheet. There where scrapes, bruises, and bones that covered and poked at odd angels around or out of her.

She looked up and was just in time to have a panicked thought before the darkness over toke her.

She wanted out. Out of the darkness. Out of the ever consuming emptiness. She panicked and started to slowly regain consciousness. But when she did this time, she felt a warm gentle hand caressing her face.

**SORRY, that this is another short one. I PROMISE (pinky promise) that the next one over spring break will defiantly be longer and with a lot more action. This is just leading up to it… it had to come in to explain things later on. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright for this chapter I would like at least 10 reviews because it seems that I am not getting a lot, SO PLEASE REVIEW**

_Previously:_ _But when she did this time, she felt a warm gentle hand caressing her face_.

Chapter 8

CPOV

She opened her eyes slowly, savoring the feel of comfort. When her eyes fully opened the lights were off and only Shane was in the room. She looked over at the clock but stopped when a shot of pain ran through her body. That shot of pain woke up the other pains and now her body felt like she was roasting alive in an oven. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Shane jumped up beside her and grabbed her face so he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked in a panic voice.

She couldn't say anything, the pain just kept getting worse. It felt like somebody was turning up the oven dial to the max. Shane pushed down on the call button until a voice said "Yes"

"We need a doctor now!" Shane almost screamed

"He will be right there" the voice said

Shane tried to sooth Claire by caressing her face and hair. Nothing was working. Claire's body felt like she was now on the sun and she started seeing black spots.

The doctor walked in just when Shane was going to push the call button again. He walked over to Claire's supply of fluids and injected some sort of medicine.

"This should keep the pain down for a couple more hours" he looked down at his watch "In about 20 min you should be asleep. This medicine takes time to go through the body" then he walked right out of the room.

Claire's body started to cool down and now it felt like she only had a huge sunburn.

"Shit Claire" Shane breathed "You scared the crap out of me" he said shaking his head. He looked over at Claire a worried look on his face "Are you all right?" he asked

"yes" she said in a voice that wasn't above a whisper. She looked over at Shane and saw the bruises covering his wrists and new ones spreading around his neck. "What happened?" she asked

"Well . . . do you really want the whole story?" he asked.

Claire mutely shook her head yes.

"Alright . . ." Shane breathed "After Michael bit down on you, I tried Claire I really tried to fight them but Pennywell made sure I couldn't move" he shivered and looked down at his hands "I thought I was going to lose you, Michael wouldn't stop drinking your blood, but luckily the ice queen showed up with your Maniac Boss." Shane had a thin smile on his face "Amelia told Myrnin to take Michael off you and once Michael stopped drinking blood he turned back to his old self. He looked terrified at what he did, he just kept starring at you, and he had a blank look on his face like he was gone from the world. Oliver left shortly after Amelia showed up and nobody stopped him. Pennywell tried to bargain with Amelia over my life, so he could leave out of town" he laughed a short and painful laugh " Amelia didn't agree but before Pennywell could bite down on me, one of her body guards took him away to do who knows what. I don't know how Amelia found us, but we were lucky" he said.

Claire knew how Amelia found them. She probably felt her pain and tried to see how she could stop it.

"After that Amelia left with out a word. I was going to go get her back but I heard an ambulance coming. The ambulance came to take you, Michael and I road with and when we came to the hospital they took you to intensive care. Michael went to find Eve and Kim. Took them home and said Eve and him would be back later. I stayed and that's where we ended up" he looked up at Claire with pained eyes. "The doctors don't know if you can walk again because Oliver twisted your legs so bad they hurt the nerves system. You also have several broken ribs. One punctured your lungs. Your neck is extremely bruised and you have a severely broken arm. They tried to cast it as best as they could but it was broken in many of place. You also needed a couple of blood transfusions from the amount of loss blood." He looked at Claire with sad eyes "I almost lost you"

Before Claire could comment a nurse walked in "Mr. Collins its time for you to leave" she said

Shane nodded his head stood up and kissed Claire's forehead "Ill be back here the soonest time I can get in" he said. She nodded and Shane walked out of the door. The nurse closed the door and walked down the hall.

Claire's eyes slowly started to drop. She looked at the clock and saw that her 20 min. were almost up.

"Hello Claire" came a voice from a dark corner "surprised to see me?" the voice chuckled. Oliver stepped out of the corner "I was hoping not to surprised?"

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW (I would like at least 10 reviews before I update again)**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

_Previously: _"_Hello Claire" came a voice from a dark corner "surprised to see me?" the voice chuckled. Oliver stepped out of the corner "I was hoping not to surprised?"_

Chapter 9

"Now Claire. . . "Oliver laughed softly. He bent down and picked up a strain of her hair, "You are a pretty little thing aren't you?" he said putting emphases on the pretty. "It would be tragic if some accident came along and killed you?" a smile creeping up on his lips.

Claire knew what was coming . . . he was going to finish her off with no one around. He knew that she couldn't move or fight back. Her body didn't even go into its own protection mode. There was no boost of energy and her body was content to still be lying in bed. Her eyes just kept dropping and her heart rate slowed. The only thing that gave her away was that her mind was in a panic frenzy.

Oliver leaned forward and whispered in her ear "you ruined my chance at running Morganville" a long pause "now I'm going to ruin your chance at ever living again. Isn't that a fair trade?" He moved around the room picking up things here in there like he had no care in the world.

"Now you have three options on how you could die" he turned around to face her juggling an empty glass. "Option one, I get to drink you dry. Not a very creative option but it gives me fulfillment" he started to pace the room, still juggling the glass. "Option two, I turn you into a vampire and make you drink dry each of your friends and family, then I kill you. I think that option is quite amusing considering that they trust you" he stops and thinks for a second "For your vampire friend I would kill him accidently, no one will care if you humans die but they might get suspicious towards the young vampire." He turns toward her bed "Or option three, I poison you. There is no cure for the poison and it takes twenty four hours for you to die. That gives the doctors enough time to find a cure . . . the only problem is there is no cure," He chuckled and put down the cup "think wisely, this is your death."

**I know that it is short but, I put up a pole and you guys can ****choose**** which option you want. Don't worry there will be more chapters . . . maybe.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews KEEP them COMING!!!!!**

_Previously: _ _He chuckled and put down the cup "think wisely, this is your death."_

Chapter 10

Claire thought of every pro and con of her "situation." The worst option to choose would be option number one, just thinking about it gave her the chills. She could see the pros in option two; one of them could be scamming Oliver and escaping with her friends still alive, although it did not seem likely at all. The only Option that seemed to make sense to her and didn't have that many cons was having Oliver poison her. Nobody but her got hurt and she could tell somebody that Oliver did this to her. Making sure that the person she told could immediately get Oliver killed.

She looked over at Oliver . . . which was quite hard due to her medication. She wouldn't pass out yet and have Oliver choose which option he would like to do, already knowing that he wants Option one. She blinked and cleared her throat,

"I have decided . . . to do option three" She then blinked rabidly trying to keep herself awake.

Oliver put down the glass he was juggling and slowly moved towards her, "Are you sure?" he asked making a point of putting menace into his voice.

"Positive" Claire said barely above a whisper. Her eyes started to blur and her head continued to sag.

Oliver reached into his pocket taking out a needle filled with clear liquid. "This should only hurt a little" Oliver stated as he jammed it into her arm.

Claire gasped out in pain as warmth spread thought her body. Her eyes closed and the last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Oliver leaning over and whispering "Goodnight" in her ear.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire woke up with her body engulfed in flames. Her throat was so parched she felt like she had been walking through the desert for days. She slowly moved her head to look at the clock . . . it was only two o'clock in the morning and she only got three hours of sleep.

She could feel the poison already taking affect. Other then her body feeling like it was on fire and her throat parched, she felt like her head was full of helium. She could barley feel her legs and her arms were getting numb. Only 21 more hours of the pain and she was "done." Oddly that made her feel comforted, knowing the fact that she was only hurting herself and no one else. She wondered how Shane would take it, Michael, Eve, and her parents. They would cry, but get over it in time. Its not like she wasn't going to die anyway and at least she doesn't have to see if she can't walk again.

Her mind started to shut down and she slowly closed her eyes. She was hoping that the next time she woke up, Shane would be there.

Her mind blacked out before she could hear somebody stepping into her room, making sure to close and lock the door.

**Alright, I know that I didn't update in a long time and you are mad at me because this one is pretty short. Go ahead and get it all out of your system now . . . . . . . . . . . better? The next chapter I PROMISE will be longer because ….. not telling you! REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY A THOUSAND TIMES AND MORE**

_Previously: Her mind blacked out before she could hear somebody stepping into her room, making sure to close and lock the door._

Chapter 11

She woke up in confusion. She forgot where she was or what happened. She just remembered the dream, the dream where she was home. Eve was cooking dinner, Michael was playing his guitar, and Shane was well Shane he was playing his Zombie game. She remembered laughing as he attacked the Zombies on the screen while Eve complained about how she always got stuck with the chores. But when reality took full force the smile that was on her lips disappeared.

She looked up at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 6:30 in the morning and that she had slept a good four and a half hours. She looked down at her body, grimaced, and quickly looked back up. She didn't want to see what Oliver did to her; she didn't want to remember it at all.

She pulled her arm up and pushed the call button that was on the side of her bed, but quickly dropped it when a sting shot through her arm. She hurriedly blocked out the images that came with it and decided to focus on her pain . . . which wasn't that hard. Her body felt unnatural. Her arms and legs didn't feel like they were connected to her at all and her head and throat felt like they were dipped in boiling gasoline.

She wished that Shane was here. His warm presence made everything feel better. She wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be ok when he even knew it wouldn't be. She wanted to tell him what Oliver did to her and not have to worry about it anymore. Pass the worry off to someone else; take the weight off her shoulders for once.

Her body intensified and she let out a short, yet silent scream. She needed something to distract her and thinking about Shane wasn't it. So she did the only reasonable thing . . . she thought about science. About what Myrinn was going to get her to do or what she was going to learn the year coming up.

An hour passed by quickly and she was silently glad yet not. She was glad because she forgot about her pain, but wasn't relieved because that was an hour gone from her already shortened life.

Her door opened slowly and a head poked through. Shane. He looked around and a smile crept onto his features when he saw that she was awake. A small smile forming on her own mouth but quickly disappeared when she actually looked at him. He had dark bags under his eyes and a tightness to his mouth that wasn't their before.

"What's wrong?" She asked, coughing afterwards from the little usage of her throat

"Nothing" Shane quickly replied scratching his head while casting his eyes downward.

Shane walked into the room, quietly shut the door, and walked over and sat down on the chair next to her. He picked up her hand and started to rub circles into it.

"I got . . ." he breathed in and out and looked into her eyes "I got . . . a call last night telling me that your heart stopped for a couple of minutes." He now had a new sadness in his eyes "I-I tried to come over here and see you but . . . Michael stopped me. He told me that it was no use, they wouldn't let me in until the morning." He sighed; "I fought him but finally gave up when the truth actually came through my thick head" Shane gave a short painful laugh and just kept starring into her eyes.

"Shane . . ." Claire said her voice so soft almost like a noise in the background.

"What?" he asked, still tracing circles into her hand

"Um . . ." she didn't know how to say it, so she just blurted it out "Oliver came when you left last night"

"What?" he asked dropping her hand an leaning forward "Shit . . . what did he do?"

"Well" she took a shallow breath "no physical harm" she quickly said as Shane took off her blanket to look for any new injuries.

"What do you me no physical harm?" he questioned through his teeth.

"He – He – He" she took another breath and whispered "He stuck poison into me." She slowly pulled up her sleeve, her breaths coming faster from the pain. Shane looked at her arm and could clearly see the bruise were the needle went in. He started to continuously curse under his breath.

You could see it in his eyes, the thing Claire didn't want to see. Defeat, Hopelessness, Pain. He was supposed to be her ball of sunshine, but from the look on his face there was no more happy energy to make it shine. There was no one else to take the almost consuming wait off of her shoulders. She couldn't give to her parents, wouldn't give it to Eve or Michael, but silently hoped that she could share the pain with Shane . . . even if it wasn't fair. But her hope was yet again crushed and she didn't know if she could take any more of the physical or mental pain. She was all used up like a wet sponge. No more room for any water no matter how much you tried. She didn't know what to do anymore . . . she just couldn't take it.

**Please Review! I know that I haven't updated in pretty much a month, but I will update more now that summer is only A WEEK AWAY. Sorry that it took so long, got stuck with school work. But thanks to those who actually reviewed which reminded me that I HAVE TO UPDATE. Please Review the next chapter and it will be posted before a month even before 3 weeks.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously: She didn't know what to do anymore . . . she just couldn't take it_

Chapter 12

"Shane" Claire said in a strained voice "Shane!" she said a little bit louder then before.

"What?" he questioned continuously rubbing his hands over his face.

"There's more to the poison . . . story" Claire took one of Shane's hands, halting his movements

"What the hell do mean there's more?" he questioned, jerking his hand out of her hold and rolling up her sleeve wear you could see the bruise from the injection. "There should be nothing more, we get the antidote, you get better, then we head home, done with everything"

Claire looked into Shane's face and brokenly whispered "There is no cure for the poison"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Shane screamed banging his fist on the arm of her bed.

Claire quickly looked at the door, expecting at any moment that a doctor or nurse would barge right in. Luckily no one did.

"Shane you have got to keep quite or they will kick you out" she urgently said trying to restrain his anger by holding his hands.

"What do you mean calm down? This whole dam situation is screwed up, we should have just staid home!"

A sharp pain shot up Claire's legs, making her jerk in response.

"Claire?" Shane questioned leaning over to look at her face.

Another pain shot up Claire's body, and then her whole body began to spasm.

"Oh … God no" Shane said in a broken whisper. He ran up and was about to hit the call button when, the spasms stopped. He quickly looked at Claire and heard the most terrifying thing in the world. . . her heart wasn't beating anymore.

Second's later nurses and doctors came in pushing him to the side, "Shit" he said sinking down into the wall.

**So I know that you all are disappointed that it is not longer, but I want you to review and tell me if you want Claire to LIVE or DIE. After I get some reviews hopefully I will put the next chapter up this weekend. I do like . . . they are so much fun to use**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously: __Second's later nurses and doctors came in pushing him to the side, "Shit" he said sinking down into the wall._

Chapter 13

Shane stood over Claire's grave flowers in his hand as tear drops fell on top of the casket. He could hear more crying in the background, sobs and then silent muffles of tears. He looked around already knowing what he would find: Claire's parents holding each other, while her father just looked grave and her mother sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt. Michael had his arm snaked around Eve's shoulder trying to comfort her as silent tears streamed down her face. Then there was Myrinn and Amelia both looking like they were set in stone. Shane headed back to Eve's car and slumped against the side images of the funeral service in his mind; when all of a sudden a warm gentle hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He looked at the face and was surprised to see that it was Kim. She slowly lifted up her hand and caressed the side of his face. He grabbed her hand a small sad smile played on his lips as he leaned over for a kis-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire woke up with a start, surprised to see that it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Shane still sat in the chair next to her. She shook her head trying to get that horrible dream out of her mind, but quickly stopped when it not only made her light headed but black spots started to dance in front of her eyes.

She lightly ran her hands through his hair, startling him awake.

Panic shot through his eyes before they landed on Claire "hey" he said in a still sleepy voice. He looked at the time then yawned. "Michael and Eve came by around 11 and stayed till 1:30 when Eve had to go to work." He tried to come of a nonchalant but he couldn't fool her, he had something on his mind.

"Just say it" Claire said in a scratchy voice, slowly lifting up her hand to rub her throat.

"Claire you **have** to get better" Shane said while he slowly drew random lines into her arm. "God . .. I just don't know were to look for that antidote"

Claire's mind immediately went to science. She thought of everything she ever learned: what Myrinn taught her, what she learned in class, or what she just learned on her own. If she knew science like she thought she did; she knew that there had to be a solution.

"Shane" Claire whispered in an awestruck voice "I think I found the solution"

"Then what the hell is **it**" Shane said leaning over so he could better hear her

"In my backpack that is found by my bed" she took a needed breath "there will be a science book in there with little balls all over it" she knew if she gave him the title of the book, or explained using science "terms" he wouldn't understand "grab it and bring it over as fast as you can." Claire was out of breath and sweat broke out on her forehead.

Shane quickly nodded, grabbed his phone, and headed for the door. Before he left Shane turned around and said "I'm sending over Michael." Then he closed the door.

Claire slowly brought her hand up to her neck where she knew you could clearly see the bite mark. Michael she thought. Her heart started to hammer. She was now afraid of Michael from there last encounter. She didn't trust him one bit and didn't know what he would do now that she was confined to a bed. She was terrified and didn't want Michael to show up.

**Somebody gave me the idea of having Claire be afraid of Michael and I thank you because I never would have thought of it. If anybody else has any ideas I am all ears. Please Review and thanks for all the reviews last time! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously: She was terrified and didn't want Michael to show up._

Chapter 14

She wanted Shane here . . . and she wanted him right now.

Claire looked over at Michael who was now confined to "his" corner after she kept screaming/wincing when he came near. Michael in all of his glory didn't know why Claire was so afraid of him. He doesn't remember what happened after Shane and him left Eve's car, it all just seemed like a blur.

He looked over at Claire whose hands were shaking and had sweat breaking out on her forehead; he couldn't recall anybody being this afraid of him in his entire life. Sure, he had people in Morganville turn in the opposite direction when he walked down the street; but he could understand that because he used to do the same thing if he saw a vampire.

He took a slow step forward which caused Claire to give a silent scream. He ignored that and took three more steps which only resulted in Claire's whole body shaking.

"Claire" he said in a soft soothing voice "I am not going to hurt you"

Claire's hand quickly shot up to her neck were he could now see a bite mark

"Claire" Michael said again trying to get her attention, since she continued to keep her eyes downward "How did you get that bike mark" he asked pointing at her neck. He was going to hurt the vampire responsible for this.

She lifted up a shaking finger and pointed it at him.

"I didn't give that to you Claire" he tried to pacify her "I would have remembered that"

"You don't remember getting tied up and then losing so much blood-"she coughed and cleared her throat trying to get her voice above a whisper "that . . . that you bit me?" she finally questioned.

Michael stood there stunned. He couldn't recall ever biting her but he knew that Claire would never lie. He slowly sank down to his knees and leaned against the wall.

"I would have remembered Cla-" he cut off short when flashes of images ran across his mind: Claire laying unconscious on the ground with Oliver over her, Shane and him fighting Oliver but in the end getting tied up, and him leaning over Claire and sinking his teeth into her neck as Shane screamed at him to stop. "Oh god" he slowly whispered

Claire's breaths were coming in shorter pants. She tried to control herself _this is Michael_ she thought; but every time she thought his name ruby red eyes stared down at her and horrible pain shot through her neck.

They sat in complete and utter silence for fifteen minutes. Michael an unmoving statue and Claire trying to control her gasps when the door opened. Shane walked in.

"Hey I've got your book" Shane took a couple steps in the room when he stopped and looked around. He looked at Michael who had never looked up since he arrived and Claire whose face is going from red to purple. "What the hell is going on" he ran over to Claire and dropped the book unto the chair. "Claire" he grabbed her face and brought it so she looked into his eyes "breathe" he said.

Claire tried to but her breath was coming in shorter wheezes. He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest "Here, breathe with me" he took a long slow breath and let it out, Claire followed suit. Ten minutes later Claire could comfortable breathe.

"What the hell is going on Michael, I come in here and see that she's hyperventilating and you're a statue in the corner." He walked towards Michael bending down to his level "What is your problem?" Shane asked, Michael still didn't move "Michael!" he said with more force.

"I-I have to go and see Oliver" he pushed Shane out of his way and left the room.

_Oliver, Oliver, Oliver_ bounced around Claire's mind like a bouncy ball confined in a small box. Oliver sent tremors down her spine and horror in her mind. Just one word made Claire's eyes glassy and her heart beat pick up. Shane must have seen what that one word _Oliver _could do to her because he quickly changed the subject "What did you want with this book Claire" Shane asked trying to distract her.

Claire looked down at the book, trying to remember in her pain filled state why she needed the book in the first place; then it clicked.

"Shane" Claire said wincing when her headache flared and her limbs started a new constant burn "I need you to call Myrinn" she coughed and felt an itchy sensation down her throat "He'll help"

Shane flipped out his phone and asked for his number, which Claire supplied. Claire recalled the day in the lab that Myrinn had found her cell phone in her backpack and held it like it was an alien from outer space. She silently chuckled when Myrinn showed his confusion on how the mechanism worked and considered it a "disturbing creature" when he had made much more disturbing things. After a little while he demanded that he needed one, but when he got it he was confused for weeks on how to use it until she showed him.

Shane quickly called and tried to explain to Myrinn what he needed. A couple minutes later and a long argument between them; Myrinn decided he would come.

"You have an extremely disturbing boss you know that?" Shane said turning his head to face her, "I guess we wait".

The itchiness in her throat increased and her stomach was doing flips. For some reason her throat felt like something was lodged into, so she tried clearing it. That's when her body turned things for the worse and Claire leaned over to throw up blood all over Shane's shoes, _hello again poison _Claire thought as blood continued to drip out of her mouth.

**Thanks for all those who reviewed. I was afraid that the last chapter you guys would have read the first paragraph and clicked out because I killed Claire, but think about it wouldn't that be the last chapter for the whole story? Anyway Review and for all of you who Watch Chuck on ABC Family (best show ever)**

**Jeff: I'm suppose to give you this ****(Hands card to Ellie)**

_**My name is Jeff and I am lost**_

**Please Review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Just to make sure we are all on the same page . . .**

**1) Claire is still poisoned **

**2) SHE is still hurt from Oliver**

**3) She is still slowly dying **

_Previously: hello again poison Claire thought as blood continued to drip out of her mouth_

Chapter 15

The doctor and the nurses had finally left the room after major cleanup and a good amount of tests to see why Claire threw up blood in the first place.

"What am I going to do with you Claire?" Shane said while he looked at his shoes that were tinted a shade of pink. They made Shane take a shower and wash his shoes after she threw up on him. "Every time I come something always happens to you" he had a tight lip line on his face "Maybe . . ."he turned to look at her "Maybe, I shouldn't show up here at all" he laughed a small chuckle, she was going to protest about him leaving when he said "But I would go crazy with worry . . . so you get stuck with me."

Myrinn still hadn't showed up. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 4:17 in the afternoon, _time fly's by if you're waiting to die _Claire thought. There was a small knock at the door, and then Myrinn came barging in.

"Hello Claire" he said giving a small wave to her then a nod in Shane's direction. Myrinn looked half way descent. He was wearing a gray sweater with dark blue jeans and for the final finish vampire slippers.

"Now Claire" Myrinn started. He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and pulled it over next to her, "What have I told you about this favor thing you keep making me do" he plopped down in the chair and crossed his legs "YOU are suppose to do me the favors not the other way around, I am your boss."

"I'll make it up to you Myrinn I promise" Claire said in a strained voice, it was getting harder and harder to talk.

"You will" he said in a sternly. His eyes all of a sudden lit up in excitement "About the so called cell phone. I have figured out that you can call other countries with it." His voice filling up with amusement "I once put a random number in and called it and it brought me to China. It was quit funny when the person hanged up on me and I kept calling him back." He laughed a laugh only Myrinn could do to make it sound happy yet evil.

"Myrinn" Claire said trying to butt in to get him to stop talking; he now decided to tell her about what he had found on the internet. "Myrinn" Claire said again "Myrinn" she tried to make her voice louder but it was only coming out as a peep.

"What is it Claire" Myrinn said finally figuring out that she was calling his name

"I need you to help me figure out the antidote to the poison" she stated

"What poison?" he questioned

"The poison that Oliver injected me with" she said in a tired voice feeling oddly sleepy

"Oliver injected you with poison" he said in outrage.

Shane decided to butt in and explain to Myrinn what he had missed. 20 minutes later, Myrinn was up to page and was leaned over thinking. Claire was getting sleeper and sleeper as Shane held her hand.

"I think the answer might be in my science book" Claire said trying to wake herself up.

"No, it wouldn't be in the science book if Oliver said there wasn't an antidote humans wouldn't have found the answer." He moved his hand to his chin "I would assume that a vampire would be the answer. I don't believe that he would think that Amelia would bite you but I certainly would." He leaned over moving his face towards her neck.

Shane jumped up and put a hand on Myrinn's chest stopping his movements for a couple of seconds, "Hey, Hey, Hey what are you doing?" he questioned panic shining through.

"I'm giving her, her antidote" Myrinn replied pushing Shane's hand away and showing his fangs.

"So Venom is the antidote?" Shane asked, but quickly said "She won't turn into a vampire will she?"

Claire's head started to drop, the tiredness from the days events made her want to curl up in a ball and fall asleep. She knew that she had to stay awake because if she didn't Shane couldn't handle Myrinn on his own; Myrinn is just too unpredictable if he thinks he is doing something right.

"No the venom won't turn her into a vampire if I don't want her to" Myrinn said, a little hurt that someone would think so poorly of him but he also sounded quite unsure of himself. He shrugged and replied "Now, get out of my way"

Before anyone could protest Myrinn bite down on Claire's neck injecting venom while he did it.

"That should do it" he said quite pleased with himself.

Claire blacked out.

"So . . . your sure this will work" Shane asked moving hair out of Claire's forehead

"Ehh . . . I am more towards 50/50, but if it doesn't will ether have a new vampire, a cured Claire, or a dead body on our hands" Myrinn said looking quite content with himself and not so much concerned about the results.

**PLEASE REVIEW. Just for you all to know, I have been putting a lot of chapters in a short amount of time because it's been raining and I have nothing better to do. SO don't be surprised if one doesn't come for another week**

**Just so we are all up to Page**

**Myrinn thinks he has found the antidote by biting Claire **


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Rainy Day . . .**

_Previously:_ _"Ehh . . . I am more towards 50/50, but if it doesn't will ether have a new vampire, a cured Claire, or a dead body on our hands" Myrinn said looking quite content with himself and not so much concerned about the results._

Chapter 16

Black, blues, and reds swirled under Claire's eyes. Colors like violet and indigo flashed under her eye lids like the sunset. Deep blues and greens exploded, creating what looked like fireworks. Claire whimpered in her sleep. A fire so intense it felt like it was running through her veins. Her heart pounded and her forehead drew sweat. Her body tossed and turned in the little room she had to move. She tried opening her eyes but they felt like 200 pounds were glued on them. She thought she was going to die . . .

Then the fire stopped.

She drew in a much needed breath as her eyes fluttered open. Claire felt better some how. She couldn't remember much about the pain from before, only flashes that Claire ended up slightly wincing. She mentally assed her body; There was no more light headedness or numbness in her arms and legs. She didn't feel like she was going to burst at any second because she hurt so much. There was just a light throbbing throughout her entire body, nothing that she couldn't handle.

Claire slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room for the first time in clear eyes. She looked at every detail trying to figure out were she had been staying for the past couple of days. As her eyes adjusted she could see white walls turning a light shade of yellow from over the years, the tiled flour with splotches of dirt or blood that wouldn't come off no matter how hard you tried to bleach it. A small window sat in the corner with the moon shining through casting a shadow throughout the room. Two chairs where scattered by her bed with blankets and pillows thrown over them. In the left corner sat a plastic tree trying to give the place a more homey feeling and right next to it the door stood open ajar. Outside of the room she could hear nurses and doctors walking around going through their usually business.

Claire finally looked down at herself, seeing all the bruises that covered her legs and arms. _Not as bad as before_ she thought as she recalled waking up on the hospital table in surgery. She took another breath, loving the feeling of it going down without any pain.

She had beaten Oliver at his own game. She looked up at the Clock and saw that it was a little bit after one o'clock in the morning . . . she should have been dead around eleven.

The door to her room opened up a little bit more showing a silhouette of the person trying to get in. The shadow's head turned around looking behind them to see if anybody had noticed their entrance.

Claire quickly closed her eyes and controlled her breathing trying to pretend she was a sleep because who ever was coming was not a nurse or a doctor.

The person stepped into the room and quietly closed the door.

Claire quickly peeked under her eyes but only caught a glimpse of her visitor; they were wearing a pair of jeans and sandals. As she started to close her eyes again the visitor spoke,

"You were suppose to be dead"

**REVIEW!**

**Does anybody feel like this story is dragging on for to long? If you tell me to just cut to the ending I WILL, I am flexible to do anything. Anyway I will put another chapter up when it rains again (Which according to the weather channel should be the beginning week of July) but you never know. **


	17. Chapter 17

**The reason I write such short chapters is because I get these bursts of ideas that I write down and most of the time they are not long, but instead of waiting till I think of more to add I just put it up as a new chapter.**

_Previously:_ _"You were suppose to be dead"_

Chapter 17

Claire's eyes shot open. She blinked a couple of times to make sure that the person in front of her was really there . . . if they were she was in a whole load of crap.

"Oliver" Claire breathed; her hand automatically went up to her neck where the bite marks were still prominent.

Oliver walked over towards Claire's bed; he pulled over a chair and plopped down into it.

"Well, well, well look who beat the odds" his eyes flashed angrily. He did not enjoy when his plans failed.

He reached over her body and snatched the clock on her night stand.

"You where suppose to be dead around eleven" he laughed amused at the thought that a human girl could beat him at his own game.

He looked back down at the clock "Time is such a silly illusion; I liked it better when you went to bed when you were tired and not when you had a specific time to." He crushed the clock and let it crumble to the floor "Humans came up with the clock, so easy to break or get wrong. Just like them."

Claire didn't know what Oliver wanted or when something bad was going to come. She didn't want to wait long enough and see. She needed a plan. Claire looked towards her bed side where the call button sat, a white square that could easily fit in her hand and a round red button protruding out of it. _If I could just get there fast enough and press it somebody would come and Oliver would leave_ she thought.

Claire waited and waited for the perfect timing. She looked up at Oliver and saw him swiftly look towards the door as if he heard something. _Perfect _she thought. Her hand shot up and flew towards the button; inches away from reaching it a white solid hand blocked her path.

"Oh no, no little Claire we don't want anybody to interfere do we." Oliver said as he quickly snatched up the button and placed far enough away that she would have to lean across the bed to reach it.

"Now, let's cut to the chase." He bent forward and placed his hands on the railing of her bed. "I can't have you interfering with my plans in running Morganville. You were once part of the whole scheme but I did a couple of fixes and I figured out that I don't need you anymore." He looked straight into her eyes "when I don't need somebody anymore I take the quick road and get rid of them. Every time I let somebody go they always seem to make a nuisance of themselves. I find it easier to kill them at the beginning and not wait until later."

Oliver bent forward showing fangs "No need to fight me, I'll make it as painless as possible" he said with a smirk.

Claire's mind was working at a mile a minute. She thought of anything that could stop this from happening. She looked around the room and her eyes landed at the needle in her arm.

It was silver and if pushed hard enough in Oliver's heart it could paralyze hm.

Clare's hand shook as she pulled the needle out of her arm. Just as it slipped out Oliver said "Catch 22" his fangs pierced her skin and he started to suck her blood.

Her mind was dimming but before it could go completely black, she whispered "no" and plunged the needle into Oliver's back.

**Well luckily it didn't rain much on the 4****th**** of July and I got to see the fireworks. Please review, they make me happy and I want to write more! Also THANKS TO ALL who have reviewed and have read every chapter. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**To silent bride of a tengu: I would love to read your stories and review. But I don't know what they are so, can you ether login when you review so I can click on your name for the stories or can you tell me what they are. THANKS**

_Previously:_ _Her mind was dimming but before it could go completely black, she whispered "no" and plunged the needle into Oliver's back._

Chapter 18

Shane paced across the glass house's kitchen with his keys in hand. Waiting just waiting until he could finally leave and visit Claire, visiting hours haven't started yet and he couldn't take it.

He looked back at the clock and groaned it had only been three minutes from the last time he glanced at it; he had to wait another ten until visiting hours were permitted. He stopped abruptly and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Dammit" he said kicking the kitchen chair and knocking it over. He leaned down to pick it up and took a quick peek at the clock . . . two minutes had gone by.

Finally fed up with the waiting Shane jumped into Eve's car and speed off. Eve had been working for the past couple of days. Her boss had given her extra hours that she had to fill and with reluctance she did. She planned on going to see Claire after she was done, which would still be in a couple more hours. Michael had driven her there, dropped her off, and then had to go to a meeting with Amelie.

Shane hopped into Eve's car closing the door with an audible click, checked his mirrors, and then drove off. He weaved in and out of the streets of Morganville with ease, already knowing where he was going the town wasn't that big.

Once he got insight of the hospital he stepped on the gas. He needed to know that Claire was ok; something in the back of his mind was telling him that she wasn't. Eve's car screeched as it turned the corner and then parked into a parking spot. He glanced at the clock and saw that there was only two minutes left. He jumped out of the car and shut the door. He ran his hands through his dirty blond hair and set off towards her room #126.

He casually walked inside, through the automatic doors seeming to have no care in the world when he was freaking out just minutes ago. A woman in scrubs stepped in his path and said "Sir, visiting hours don't start until-"

"Now" he replied as he saw the hand on the clock land on 7 o'clock. Shane pushed past the lady and walked to Claire's room, surprised to see that the door was closed. He thought that the doctors left the door open for easier access. As he reached to go open it you could hear talking on the other side. He grasped the cool metal and turned the knob, when he looked in side he was shocked.

Michael was leaned against the yellow- whitish walls with a slight frown on his face. His arms were crossed and his eyes never wavered from Claire. Amelie on the other hand had a crisp light blue suit and was talking rapidly to Oliver, her face was impassive and her hands were clasped behind her back. Oliver was the last person Shane could indentify. He had his tie-dye shirt wrinkled and there was a hole in the back, his hair was falling out of the rubber band. His eyes kept flicking back and forth between Amelie and Claire. Shane quickly looked at Claire. She was covered in a light blue blanket up to her shoulders. Her face was pasty white and there were black bruises under her eyes.

When Shane closed the door Michael's eyes quickly glanced at him then went back towards Claire's face. Shane looked over at Amelie and Oliver no one took any notice of him. He walked quickly over to where Michael stood then asked "what happened?"

"He tried to kill her" Michael said in a steel hard voice, his eyes as cutting as glass. "Oliver got into her room last night, bit down on her and tried to kill her" His voice getting anger and anger as he spook.

Shane froze, his eyes shot to Claire's neck where you could see two identical fang marks. The fang marks were still red and bruised.

"If I hadn't talked to Oliver before . . . well more like fought with Oliver when I left, I wouldn't have found out his plan. He 'accidently' let it slip." Michael explained showing fangs. "I went straight to Amelie and after a lot of convincing she decided to go check it out. We got here right on time"

Shane stood there stunned; he didn't know what to think. He slowly made his way to Claire's bed and plopped down into one of the chairs. Amelie finished up her conversation and said in a clear cool voice to her body guards "Get him out of here."

Amilie then turned towards Michael "we were not done with our conversation were we" she stated, making it known that they where not. Michael gave a curt nod and then followed her out the door.

Shane just sat by Claire's side . . . waiting for her to wake up.

**I know, not a big cliff hanger. But what can I say . . . you can't have a cliffy ever chapter. Right? Anyway please REVIEW I LOVE THEM ALLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**IF YOU ARE SILENT BRIDE OF A TENGU PLEASE READ MY ABOVE COMMENT! **


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously: Shane just sat by Claire's side . . . waiting for her to wake up_

Chapter 19

Claire's numb. Her whole body feels like an ice cube, slowly thawing every couple of seconds to the warm temperature outside. She can barely move. She can't feel anything around her. She feels like she is at the bottom of the ocean. Its dark, cold, and there is too much pressure. She's suffocating.

Shane waits and waits. He was never good at waiting. He was better at doing something proactive like stacking a vampire or stabbing big chunks of meat. He gave a quick look at Claire and still saw the same thing that he had been looking at for the past hour and a half; a pale face (paler then Eve's with makeup), dark bags under her eyes, and an extremely red neck. If it wasn't for the rising and falling of her chest he would have thought that she was dead.

Michael sat in Amelie's office in one of the most uncomfortable chairs. It had a dark blue cushion with a solid wood body. _Why in the world would you put wood in a vampire's office_ he thought while looking around the room. Michael gazed down at the paper in his hand trying to concentrate, but he couldn't. The words in front of him were just that, words. They held no meaning they where just things jumbled together. Amelie wanted him to be a human protector, but he couldn't . . . not yet at least.

Eve tied her apron again for what felt like the thousandth time. She quickly grabbed a cup from the closest stack fulfilling a costumers order of plain black coffee, no cream or sugar probably one of the easiest things to make so far. She poured the coffee into the Styrofoam cup then handed it back to the costumer. She then glanced at the clock and silently groaned. She cursed her boss for giving her extra hours, she wanted to go see Claire Bear because the only times that she was there Claire was fast asleep_. Only a couple more hours_ she mentally chided herself _then off to the hospital_. A small grin formed on her lips.

Oliver sat on a bench at towns square under a big oak tree. He looked around the barren place that wouldn't be so barren when the sun went down. He absently kicked a rock and sent it flying into the closest building. He needed a plan. He wanted this whole town for himself; he wanted to make the rules. _Amelie has been in power to long_ he thought. She has been slowly crumbling over the years and now was a perfect time for a change, a change that would be in his favor. Amelie was going to die.

**PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry buts its another short one :(. I'm going on vacation and I need to pack so I gave you what spare time I had. I won't be updating for the next two weeks BUT that will not give you in excuse NOT to review. SO PLEASE REVIEW. By the way the next will be over 1,000 words and I am now currently a beta if you want one. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally on with the story . . .**

_Previously_: _Amelie was going to die._

Chapter 20

"Now look what you've done" Shane exclaimed as he quickly grabbed Claire around the

waist. Claire had just gotten out of the hospital a week ago; although the doctors believed that

she could never walk again they were wrong. Claire was just on crutches and in three more

weeks she could dispose of those crutches and move freely around on her own two feet.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to make dinner while I was on crutches!" Claire said,

laughing down at the mess she made. Claire and Shane (who unfortunately for his part walked in

right when it spilled) were covered head to toe in Shane's "famous" chili. He had asked Claire if

she could stir the chili until he got back. Sadly Claire's crutches had slipped and while trying to

regain her balance she had grabbed on to the chili bowl and it came toppling down with her.

Luckily, well for Claire, Shane had just walked into the room and seeing her fall he swiftly

grabbed Claire around the waist before she hurt herself more.

"My chili" Shane mumbled under his breath, he looked up to the ceiling like the Chili

Gods were going to come down and punish him for it being ruined. Shane looked back down at

Claire a smile on his face, "well at least something looks delicious" he bent down and licked her

nose.

Claire squealed and playfully swatted at him. She picked up a hunk of chili off the stove

top and smashed it into his face.

Shane wiped away the chili with his hand then shoved it into his mouth; he chewed it

nodding his head and then stated"it's on." Shane grabbed chili off the floor and threw it at her; it

landed on her white shirt. Claire then grabbed a bucket and started to fill it up with chili. While

Shane was bending down to grab more chili off the floor she dumped it all over his hair.

Shane's hands touched his head; he couldn't find anyplace that wasn't covered with it. He looked

over at Claire who had a sheepish grin on her face. Shane shakes his head sending chili flying all

over the place.

"Hey CB I'm driving over to Common grounds and want-" Eve cut short when a hunk of

chili splattered on her face. She slowly wiped it off looking straight into Shane's eyes "Ohh its

war now Collins!"

Claire sided with Eve and a full blown chili war erupted. Michael walked in right when

chili was thrown towards the door and landed on his pants. He looked up a small smile on his

face before he grabbed the spreadable cheese off the counter and squirted it at Eve and Claire. He

quickly ducked around the falling table where Shane was currently located.

"What's the plan" he questioned

"Don't lose" Shane replied quickly standing up and nailing Eve in the head with cooked

meat that hadn't made it into the chili, then swiftly dropped back down when dinner rolls came

his way.

The war lasted a good half hour. When it was over you wouldn't be able to identify

the people in the room.

Oliver sat in his black leather chair at his desk and gave and aggravated sigh. He didn't

know what to do anymore. He couldn't figure out how his plan should go. He really thought that

Amelie would fall apart if Claire died. There is that word again _if_, he hated it. _Ifs_ have ruined his

many attempts at become ruler of Morganville. He wanted his plan to be set in stone, nothing

could break it. No _ifs_ are _buts _or any of that nonsense. He wants something that would be fool

proof. And maybe just maybe he had the perfect plan for that. Killing Amelie. The only problem

is she is so heavily guarded and although she doesn't look like it she is quite a good fighter.

He sighed again leaning back into his chair. A small tentative knock came at the door.

"What" he said his eyes blazing from someone disturbing his peace

One of his employees head burst through the door "Some one is hear for you" he said

pushing the door more open to show a laid back Jason.

Jason stepped into the room and plopped down on one of Oliver's chairs facing his desk.

His employ closed the door and walked away.

Suddenly a plan formed in his head involving him getting what was rightfully his. Get

Jason as a distraction, sneak up behind Amelie, and kill her with one swift movement of the

stake.

"Jason" Oliver questioned "How would you like to help me in something . . .

dangerous?"

Jason leaned forward an evil twinkle in his eyes, "What ya want me to do?"

The End

**Yes this is the ending of the story. Sorry it toke me so long to get up but, I had a lot on my mind. ANY WAY I know some of you out there might be disappointed that I am ending it here but. . If you want me to (which I will gladly do) I will start a sequel sometime in September. And another thing you might want to know is I am going to try to write a story for the Outsiders (I don't even know if I will). JUST REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
